El Ángel De La Guarda
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Jeffrey se une a Castiel en la busqueda de Dios pensando que podria hacer su voluntad, sin embargo Castiel aprende a impartir castigos, Aviso De Contenido:Castigo Corporal,spanking, si no es lo suyo no lea.
1. Permiso concedido

Castiel y Jeffrey han estado viajando por varios pueblos buscando ángeles que tengan alguna idea del paradero de Dios, sin embargo eso no a resultado nada bien y han tenido que pelear e incluso matar a algunos ángeles, ahora los 2 están en Tennessee y Jeffrey ha llegado a Cas a tomar un trago aun bar local.

" ¿Esto es correcto?" pregunto Castiel agitando la botella, Jeff lo miro con ironía

"Cas, vamos ya has tomado antes ¿no?"

"Deán me llevo a un lugar hace unos días, pero terminamos huyendo y no entiendo por que"

"Seguramente te llevo a una casa de citas"

" ¿Qué es eso?"

"Mmm bueno es un lugar donde conoces y mujeres y les pagas por tener sexo"

" ¿Por qué un hombre haría eso?"

"No lo se Cas, solo tengo 15 hay muchas cosas que no entiendo aun" dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y tomaba de su cerveza, Cas hizo lo mismo en eso sonó un celular y Jeff contesto.

"Hola"

"Jeff soy Deán, ¿Cómo va todo?"

"Hey Deán, mmmm todo esta bien con nosotros" respondió y entonces le dio un trago a la cerveza, incluso Deán logro escuchar al otro lado del teléfono.

" ¿Estas bebiendo?"

"No"

"JEFFREY" dijo firmemente Deán

"Ok, ok, Si estoy bebiendo y antes de que te molestes y empieces a gritarme solo es una cerveza Deán"

"Aun a si, sabes que no tienes la edad para hacerlo y hablando de eso ¿Cómo conseguiste que te la vendieran?"

"Hem bueno yo…"

"Usaste tu identificación falsa ¿verdad?" afirmo Deán, Jeff solo susurro un si provocando el suspiro fuerte de Deán.

"Jeff, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?"

"Deán lo prometo no voy a tomar de mas es solo una cerveza lo juro, solo es una" rogo el chico, Castiel lo miraba expectante y entonces Deán siguió hablando.

"Esta bien solo una Jeffrey"

"Gracias, gracias Deán"

"Espero que te estés portando bien o vamos a tener problemas ¿entiendes?"

"Si señor"

"Muy bien, pon a Cas en el teléfono" ordeno Deán y entonces Jeff le dio el teléfono al ángel.

"Hola Deán"

"Hey Castiel ¿Cómo va todo con la búsqueda de dios?"

"Catastrófico pero tu hermano esta resultando de ayuda"

"Si bueno tiene la habilidad de aprovecharse de eso, por favor no bajes la guardia con el"

" ¿A qué te refieres?"

"Bueno ya sabes, como no estoy, tu eres el responsable de su seguridad y tienes que hacer lo que sea necesario para que el te obedezca"

" ¿Puedo ponerle una correa?" pregunto Cas

"Dios no, Cas me refiero a que debes ser un poco duro con el"

"Creo que no entiendo esa referencia" dijo el ángel y Deán puso los ojos.

"Te lo explicare fácil y sencillo, si el desobedece tus ordenes, ponlo sobre tus rodillas y dale un par de palmadas y si hace algo realmente estúpido entonces le bajas los pantalones y le das una buena lección"

" ¿Debo pegarle?"

"Técnicamente si, pero no te sientas mal es por su bien" le dijo Deán y entonces colgó, Castiel se tomo toda su cerveza en un segundo, dejando a Jeff impresionado.

"Oye pensé que no sabias hacer eso"

"Aprendo rápido" contesto Castiel y Jeff le dio una sonrisa, unos minutos después salieron en búsqueda de otro Ángel, el cual era un poco gruñón y sobretodo neurótico, siguieron a ángel por un par de horas hasta un edificio en el centro de la ciudad.

"Creo que debería hacer esto yo solo, mi hermano podría no resultarte agradable" dijo Cas.

" ¿Es una broma? Cas hemos caminado por horas, para que ahora me digas que no puedo entrar contigo" le grito Jeff,

"Es por tu propio bien"

"No me importa, quiero entrar" dijo Jeff dando unos pasos pero Castiel lo tomo del brazo.

"Dije que no puedes ir"

" ¿Vas a detenerme?" le pregunto Jeff con ironía

"Esto va a ser incomodo" respondió Castiel y le dio media vuelta al niño para darle algunas fuertes palmadas. SMAT SMAT SAMT SAMT SAMT

"Hay" grito Jeff mas por sorpresa que por dolor, atrayendo la atención de la gente que iba pasando, un hombre se acerco a Castiel.

" ¿Esta todo bien?"

"Si, si mi papá y yo solo jugábamos" respondió Jeff con ironía

" ¿Es tu padre?" le pregunto otra señora.

"Claro, ¿no nota nuestro parecido?" pregunto Jeff con sarcasmo, realmente lo único en común con Cas era el cabello.

"Si ¿pero no es un poco joven?"

"Si, si lo mismo dijeron mis abuelos jeje" respondió Jeffrey y entonces la gente chismosa se disperso, Jeff miro muy enojado a Castiel.

" ¿Qué demonios fue eso?"

"Creo que les llaman nalgadas y las usan para castigar a los niños malos"

"Lo se, quiero decir ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"Era lo que merecías, estabas comportándote como un malcriado" dijo Castiel

" ¿Que? Eso no te da derecho a hacerlo"

"Deán me lo pidió" respondió Castiel

"Bueno pero eso no te da derecho a hacerlo y menos en publico"

"No tenia opción, estabas por ponerte en peligro"

"Pero, ahaha" grito Jeffrey de impotencia realmente no sabia que decir, ser tocado por un desconocido lo había irritado mucho.

"Correcto si ya hemos terminado con tu pequeña pataleta, ¿Puedo entrar a ver a mi hermano?"

"Pero quiero entrar"

"No puedes, pensé que te había dejado claro mi punto" dijo Cas cruzando los brazos, entonces Jeff asintió con la cabeza a regañadientes. "Bien, vete yo esperare aquí afuera"

"Buen niño" dijo Castiel y entonces se dio la vuelta para entrar al edificio donde el otro ángel vivía, Jeff se soba el trasero pues si le habían dolido un poco las palmadas del ángel, luego se sentó en la banqueta haciendo una mueca para esperar.


	2. No te metas con los angeles

Unos minutos mas tarde, Jeffrey observo una luz salir de la ventana de uno de los departamentos, entonces corrió hacia el y encontró la puerta destrozada, Castiel estaba tirado sangrando y el otro Ángel estaba con un pie encima.

"Oye" grito Jeffrey mientras trataba de golpear al ángel, pero este lo lanzo con una mano al otro lado del cuarto, se acerco a el y empezó a golpearlo, Jeff no podía defenderse entonces Castiel se levanto y apuñalo al ángel con su espada.

"Gracias" le dijo Jeff y entonces Castiel le dio la mano para levantarlo y un segundo después ambos se transportaron a su propio motel, Cas arrojo a Jeff sobre la cama.

" ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" pregunto Cas

"Solo trataba de ayudarte"

"Yo te dije que era peligroso, ese ángel pudo matarte niñito"

"Pero no lo hizo, dios eres igual de dramático que Deán" le respondió Jeff mientras se levantaba de la cama entonces Cas lo tomo del brazo, se sentó y lo acomodó sobre su regazo.

"Cas ¿Qué estas haciendo?" le grito Jeffrey

"Te doy una lección" contesto el ángel, extendió su mano y comenzó a bajarla una y otra vez sobre el trasero del niño.

SMAT SAMT SMAT SAMT

"Hay para me lastimas"

SMAT SAMT SMAT SAMT

"Creí que ese era el objetivo de esto"

SMAT SAMT SMAT SAMT

"Si pero yo no hice nada malo para merecer esto" dijo Jeffrey comenzando a patalear, entonces Castiel subió uno de sus pies para detener los del niño y le siguió pegando.

SMAT SAMT SMAT SAMT

"Hiciste algo estúpido" le dijo y recordó las palabras de Deán, entonces le desabrocho el cinturón y comenzó a bajárselo.

"Y tu eres un idiota, hijo de perra" le grito Jeffrey, un segundo después Castiel lo transporto al baño

" ¿Pero que….?"

"Abre" le dijo Castiel con un jabón en la mano

" ¿Jabón? ¿Enserio?"

"Si es lo que usa para lavar las bocas obscenas como la tuya, ahora ABRE" le ordeno Castiel y cuando Jeff estaba por decir una palabra el le introdujo la barra de jabón en la boca.

A si pasaron unos 10 minutos, entonces Cas le quito el jabón a Jeff y lo dejo enjuagarse, después lo arrastro directo al cuarto.

"Bien, continuemos" le dijo poniéndolo sobre su regazo de nuevo.

"Castiel, por favor no" le rogo Jeffrey pero entonces el ángel lo despojo de su ropa y le siguió pegando, su mano era dura y muy fuerte.

SMAT SAMT SMAT SAMT

"Ahaha por favor Cas, para me lastimas"

SMAT SAMT SMAT SAMT

"De hecho no, solo te estoy enseñando que las acciones peligrosas tiene consecuencias"

SMAT SAMT SMAT SAMT

"Lo se"

" ¿Entonces por que haces esas cosas?"

SMAT SAMT SMAT SAMT

"Ahaha ¿acaso eres mi maldito terapeuta?" le dijo con sarcasmo, lo que para el ángel fue un reto, a si que aumento la fuerza en sus palmadas.

SMAT SAMT SMAT SAMT

"Me enseñaron a que los desobedientes deben ser castigados" dijo Cas y le siguió pegando por otros 5 minutos, entonces Jeffrey ya estaba llorando.

"Lo siento, no volveré a desobedecerte, lo prometo"

"Esta bien, se que no romperás esa promesa" le dijo Castiel y entonces lo dejo levantarse, Jeff se acomodo la ropa rápidamente y le dio un abrazo a Castiel, quien se quedo sorprendido y confundido.

" ¿Qué es esto?" pregunto

"Es un abrazo"

"Eso supuse, pero ¿Por qué lo haces?"

"Es mi forma de decir que lo siento mucho" respondió Jeffrey y entonces Castiel correspondió el abrazo a si estuvieron un par4 de minutos. Hasta que Jeffrey se calmo y se empezó a frotar.

"Wow eres todo un experto en palizas" le dijo

"Gracias a tu hermano"

"Si bueno no se por que te dio permiso de hacer esto, pero no quiero que vuelva a pasar"

"Pues se un buen niño"

"Si seguro papá" le dijo Jeff con ironía y una sonrisa

" ¿Desde cuando soy tu papá?" le dijo Cas con algo de ironía, entonces su celular sonó… era Deán, a si que contesto de inmediato.

"Deán"

"Hola Cas, ¿Qué tal el día?"

"Jeffrey y yo, hemos pasado tiempo, incomodo"

" ¿Tiempo incomodo? Muy bien amigo dime ¿Qué paso?" le dijo Deán al no entender sus referencias, entonces el ángel le conto todo con lujo de detalle.

"Cas, el papá severo ¿Quién lo diría he?"

"Yo no soy el papá de Jeff, solo soy un ángel" le dijo Cas y Deán se hecho a reír.

"Es una expresión amigo, estas haciendo el trabajo de papá con mi pequeño hermano y estoy seguro que no debe estar muy contento"

Entonces Jeffrey le arrebato el teléfono a Castiel para hablar con su hermano.

"Hey Deán."

"Jeffrey, ¿Cómo se siente haber sido castigado por la mano divina?" le pregunto con sarcasmo.

"Jajá, que risa me da"

" ¿Cómo estas Jeffrey?"

"Mi trasero duele horrores, ese ángel tiene una mano muy dura y sabe lo que esta haciendo"

"Si bueno, no le dejaste mucha opción"

"Y tu no debiste darle permiso para que me hiciera esto Deán"

"Querías irte con el, ¿acaso pensaste que nadie te estaría vigilando?"

"No pero es raro, hoy nos vieron unas personas y tuve que decir que era mi padre para evitar que pensaran que era un pervertido"

"Jajaja, ¿Y te creyeron?"

"Si"

"Pues hablare con el de eso"

" ¿Vas a decirle que no lo haga mas?"

"Nop"

"Pero Deán…."

"No hay peros Jeff, mientras estés con el, el te cuida y el te castiga ¿esta claro?"

"Si señor"

Entonces Jeffrey le paso el teléfono a Castiel y Deán le explico que los castigos no eran en público, después colgó y Castiel fue a revisar a Jeffrey quien ya estaba dormido en su cama, entonces apago la luz y se acostó en su cama para contemplar al niño.

"Parase un angelito… Ojala que se portara como uno" pensó Cas…


End file.
